


Lords

by Aratodoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Guns, Haiykuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Miami, Oikawa - Freeform, Sex, Violence, XReader, haiykuumafia, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratodoroki/pseuds/Aratodoroki
Summary: The great mafia. Everyone knows Iwazumi, the mafia boss. No one ever wrongs him and lives to tell.Your best friend being the great mafia's body guard, you tend to know more than your supposed to. When you fall into the hands of the great mafia's boss, you end up being threatened to become one of them.Finding out your secret, your life becomes what you didn’t want it to be.Once becoming one of them, trouble never stops. Left and right. Even in your own people betray you.Unexpected pass with Oikawa? Will you ever get everything back?An unexpected love between the mafia's boss and his second hand. With everything going on, all your personal troubles go away.Your just trying to stay alive, with two lovers at your side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. I

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The life of guns. I loved it. The smooth surface of the barrel. The soft bumps of the grips. That trigger could end someone in a second. I loved it. Every second of it._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Table 9 is ready to order." The bartender shoved the drinks these drunks ordered.

I grabbed the platter with the seven drinks on it. Heading to the group of creeps that come every day to look at girls' asses every day. As if they didn't have wives and children at home.

"Here you go." I handed the men their drinks. "Thanks, babe." The man handed me a bulk of cash. I only smiled at the creepy old man.

I walked back over to Daichi. "Look what I got." I threw the cash on the table. An impressed look on his face. "You might make more than the strippers y/n." I looked around waiting for some other creepy men waiting for their drinks.

"Could you cover double shifts today? Yachi is sick." I melted on the table. I want money, but double shifts?

"Yeah, whatever." I pulled a stool over to myself. "What's Yachi's job? I don't want to be doing some stripper shit." Daichi laughed at me.

We both know I wasn't suited to be a stripper. But this stupid job as a bartender makes me wear these stripper clothes.

In the city of Miami, there was never a boring day. Gangs, clubbing, blasting music, going to the beach. Never a boring day.

"It's just bartending a private room. She normally does that." At least it was something I was good at. "Serve me water please." I had a huge headache, the music seemed louder than usual. "Here." He handed me the glass of water. I hated drinking while I was at work, you never know what could happen to you.

"Is that y/n!?" I turned around, recognizing that voice immediately. "Bokuto!" I ran over to hug him.

I felt the guns at his sides. Always having those two revolvers at his side. A beautiful jet black, with gold vines engraved on the barrel and grip.

That sweet reminder of how he could kill people on sight. He's my best friend since college. Yet he took the wrong path in the mafia. But oh well, he's still my best friend.

"So, what are you doing here? It's been a while since I last saw you." I pulled another stool out for him. Daichi just waved and got back to work, not wanting to interact with any of the mafias.

Bokuto. During his years of school, he would always have his hair in a bird's nest and didn't dress formally at all. I never really asked how he ever got here, and I really had no interest in it.

His hair slicked back nicely, his tucked shirt with a few buttons undone, his cuffed-up sleeves, and his black Louboutin's. How much has he changed?

"Nothing much. My boss just came for a drink. I had to come." He waved a hand at Daichi, signaling that he was dry.

I heard a whistle behind me. I turned towards Daichi. He handed me the drinks, and I was off to work again. "Work calls."

I passed by the men. One in particular caught my eye. For he was the youngest one out of all the old men here. He seemed not over 26. Why would a guy this young ever be involved in this?

All the old men wore $4,000 suits. They were loaded. It was all too obvious that the man was too.

His dress shirt unbuttoned, showing his smooth chest. The huge gold chain with the letter T. His inappropriate way of sitting. Just by looking you could tell he was no good.

I put on my best smile for these creeps. Hoping to get the best that I could. "Here you go." I gently put each drink down, looking straight at the men I was serving. Smiling at each one. All until I got to the young man.

I handed him his drink. Without a word. A huge smirk appeared on his pretty face. "Well thank you." Once I had given them all their drinks I walked away.

There was a pull in my back pocket. Someone yanked me back. I went straight to the bottom of my shirt where I always keep my gun. I was not part of the mafia but being associated with Bokuto. You never know when you might need it.

One man had stuffed my pocket with a few stacks of hundreds. Those mustard-colored bands were all too known to me. I gave them another smile, thanking them.

I walked back to Daichi with an enormous smile on my face. These men were loaded, and I was excited to see how much they actually gave me.

I flicked my tongue, showing off the stacks of 10,000's I just earned. Daichi rolled his eyes while laughing. Bokuto gave me a high five.

He looked in the direction I just came back, and his expression suddenly turned dark. He put his cup down. Getting up with a very serious expression. "Sorry I have to go. I'll maybe text you later." "Okay." I just shrugged it off, I was more excited about how much I just had won.

This club was well known for mafias and people with connections. People like me and Daichi in which don't want to be involved, just work here for the money. Every fight, every argument, every trade that happens here, we keep our mouths shut. Anything could trigger one of them coming for us. But we also made some good cash.

"These are for them." Daichi points to a table. I hurried over to grab the drinks. Thank god these were my fellow strippers. I put the drinks carefully on the platter so they wouldn't fall.

Once I turned the corner, everything crashed to the floor. I heard the people around me gasp. There was glass shattered everywhere, all the strong liquor spilled on me. I was going to have to clean this up. As I was trying to lean myself up, something felt off.

The most obvious thing I didn't notice was that a gun was being pointed at me. Specifically, a revolver, it looked like a Smith & Wesson Model 19. What a beautiful gun, just like Bokuto's but this one was breathtaking. The gold wrapping around in a single line, like roses. When the gun shoots it must look like one.

I snapped out of it, coming back to a gun being pointed at me. I slowly grabbed my own, not showing it.

We were both on the floor, both with spilled liquor on ourselves. Both about to have a gun pointed at each other's head.

The guy looked about my age. He had short spiky hair, very expensive dress shirt with suspenders. It was a very nice looking dress shirt and I had just ruined it. His hands decorated with rings. I immediately knew that he was someone big. I just didn't know who.

His angry expression, what a menacing face for someone so young.

I looked straight at the barrel of the gun. Seeing how close I was, I wouldn't be able to make it out of this one if he shot it.

We stared each other down, looking at our thoughts. The moment I knew he decides to shoot, I either dodge it or die.

"Wait, boss! Please don't fire that." I took a quick look at Bokuto, trying to make his way over here. He gave me a look saying that I shouldn't bring it out.

I slowly put my hands up, showing him, I was no harm to him. I looked at Daichi, his face as white as snow.

Poor him. The shit I do.

"Why should I? She obviously has a gun behind there. Where are you from? What gang? I'll kill you this instant if you don't tell me." He was obviously an expert with a gun. It was still and pointing straight at my head.

I should quit my job.

"Boss, she's with me. I know her. She's not part of anything. I swear." I knew that Bokuto was trying his hardest. "Why does she have a gun then?" How did he know? I hadn't even touched it, I had just reached for it. It was as careful as I could have too.

A guy came beside him, offering him a hand.

"You don't want to cause a scene, do you? He's here. Let's just get up and leave we don't have time for this." Bokuto's boss put his gun away. The brunette beside him helped him up.

I was still on the floor from my perspective they looked like giants. From the floor perspective, he didn't look very tall. Now that he was standing up, he really was tall. He also had a slim but muscular frame. the wet white shirt was see-through and sticking on him. Showing all of his muscular frame. The brunette handed him a coat.

He put it on and buttoned it up. He looked at me before making a decision.

"Bokuto get her. She's coming with us." I would have rather him shoot me. I looked at Bokuto.

His eyes were basically begging me to just let myself be taken. I know he wouldn't let them hurt me and I could easily be killed if I don't comply. I had no other choice but to let myself be taken.

Bokuto helped me up. I hated the smell, I smelled like a drunk. I tied my hair up in a bun and pulled my wet shirt off. I could deal with the shorts later. I hated them anyway.

"Is that really necessary?" Bokuto whispered in my ear. His boss and the brunette weren't looking at me. "Not like you haven't seen me with a bra." He just sighed. I was probably making his job a living hell.

I didn't want to be involved in this; it was just an accident. And just my luck, it had to do with a mafia leader.

Once we made it outside the bar, there was a black SUV waiting there. The noisy streets of Miami, people blasting the music we all loved. I hated and loved living here. This was a part I hated.

"Bokuto get her gun." I reached for it, but then he gave me a warning look. I let it go. I then saw that there were two men behind me with machine guns.

How did I not notice that?

I got in the car and sat next to Bokuto. The brunette sat in the passenger seat, while the boss sat on my left side.

I was right slab in the middle. The stinking stench coming from him was horrible. I had to put that aside; I wanted no more trouble.

"Why are we even taking her with us?" The brunette asked in an annoyed tone. "And why doesn't she have a shirt on!?" I felt the eyes of the boss on me now. "Oikawa shut up." They must not have been born here. I knew Bokuto wasn't, and he was Japanese, but I didn't expect these people to also be Japanese.

He was a really pretty boy; it was hard to take your eyes off of him. But then I remembered he was part of the mafia, and that was a bit of a turnoff. I just don't want any problems.

My poor money. I always gave it to Daichi to keep it safe while at work. And I was supposed to cover Yachi's shift. I hope I could make it out of here alive so I could at least make her some chicken soup.

After a while of remembering the streets we were going through; I gave up. I wasn't exactly getting kidnapped, and Bokuto could probably just bring me back.

I looked at the boss; it took me a minute to figure it out. I then realized who he was. No wonder Daichi was terrified.

He was part of the biggest mafia here in Miami. Everyone knew the cartel of drugs. Yet, no one knew his name. Everyone feared him.

I don't know how Bokuto ever met the boss of drugs and ended being his bodyguard. Now that I think back on it, Bokuto never really told me much about his own past. I just knew that he worked with the mafia. It wasn't any of my business either way.

As we were turning left and right, I suddenly started feeling drowsy. My body felt slumped. My eyelids were getting heavy. I must have been drugged. But this was sudden, I couldn't have been drugged. I didn't drink all night. It can't be the air in the car because then everyone in the car would be falling asleep.

I looked at Bokuto, he was looking outside of the window. I turned towards the boss. His arm was outstretched towards me. I looked to where his hand led.

He was holding a syringe. The syringe was inside me. How did I not see that? And how did I not feel that!?

I tried reaching for it, but everything had turned dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drug must have made me fall asleep.

I woke up in a vast bed. This definitely wasn't my bed. I was also in a nightgown. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a good look at everything.

I was in a nightgown.

I hurried to my feet and to the closest mirror, to see if I had anything on my body. But there were no signs of bruising or anything. I sighed. Glad that nothing was done to me.

I focused on the nightgown. It was beautiful. The blue lace around the chest, the black skin-tight satin, it wasn't too long either.

I looked all around the room. The walls were pained black. It looked like a royal bedroom. The bed was 10 times bigger than mine. With the fabric hanging from the ceiling, it looked like only a princess would sleep here.

I headed over to the restroom. Everything was pure white. It was huge, abnormally bigger than any restroom. On one corner it had the bath, on the other the shower. The mirror took half of the room; it had two sinks and lots of counter space.

Everything here was a girl's dream. Who wouldn't love to live here?

I headed back to the main bedroom. On the door was hanging a lace coat. I quickly hurried to try it on. The fluff on the ends dragged on the floor. It was the pretty blue color from the lace of my nightgown.

I slowly opened the enormous doors. Revealing a long hallway.

There was a long black carpet spreading throughout the never ending hallway. I couldn't see the end; I would easily get lost here.

I went back into the room to search for my phone. I looked all over the bed, the nightstands, the restroom, everywhere. It wasn't here.

I headed over to the window to see if anyone was there. I then realized that if it wasn't Bokuto no one would help me.

I noticed Bokuto's hair on the far gates. He wouldn't be able to hear me from here. There were other people I didn't know. Those were dead ends too.

My last option was going outside.

I slowly opened the door, quietly putting a foot down. The soft carpet was like clouds on my feet. That didn't change the fact I had to go left or right.

I just took a left. Didn't make a difference. I kept walking down the long hallway until I found the closest right.

I peeked over the corner to see if anyone was there. It was completely silent. I kept on walking.

Everything here looked majestic, this man must be loaded. I wonder how big this house or mansion actually is. It looks pretty high up too.

When I took the right, it was another long hallway. I should just go back. It made no sense trying to get out of here. I would end up getting killed one way or another.

"Would you like to tell me what you're doing out of your room?" I jumped up, gasping for air. The brunette was right behind me. "Sorry I was looking for food." It was the quickest thing that came to mind, but I was still scared out of my mind. This man could kill me any second and I didn't have my gun.

"We just kidnapped you and your worried about food?" Would this really be called a kidnapping, though? Didn't seem like it. I wasn't tied up to a chair, I didn't have a gag, and I wasn't being threatened.

"I don't have any family here, nothing to worry about. But I am worried about myself, so can I please find some food?" I now remembered that his name was Oikawa. "Demanding much?"

He turned around and walked away. My first instinct was to follow him.

"If you guys are going to kill me, why take so much time? Why not just kill me now?" Oikawa slightly turned his head towards me. I could only see a sliver of his face.

"We're not planning to kill you. The boss had his disagreements, but I convinced him to make you work for us." The way he just said that like he didn't just save my life was astonishing.

"Would I be able to decline this job?" Oikawa laughed. "Unless you want to die." I nervously laughed, not knowing if he was serious or not.

"Well, thank you. What am I working as?" If I was going to get paid a good check, maybe it'll be worth it.

"Don't thank me. I just did that so I wouldn't have to clean another body. You're going to work with Bokuto. Your good with guns, aren't you? The way you look at them shows your love for them. So, I put you in that position." That lifted my hopes up. If I was going to work with Bokuto, I was going to have a gun in my hands again.

"So where are we going?" It looked like we were just walking in circles. "The armory. The room you just came out of is your room, the maid will have it stocked up with some clothes." Oikawa still was still walking around without looking at me once.

We stopped in front of a room. I was expecting him to open it, but he didn't even touch it. Instead, he moved aside and looked at me.

We looked at each other; I was waiting for him to do something. I looked at the door, like any other door these were big and white, nothing special about them.

"If you even think about shooting one of us, your dead. I'll kill you before you even get to pull the trigger." I nodded in understanding.

No shooting the people that just kidnapped me. Great.

He put his hand on the wall. Which seemed like a weird thing to do, but the door magically opened. I then realized that's the key.

The white doors opened, revealing a case of gold. I rushed inside to check out every weapon that was in there. I touched every grip, every barrel, every trigger. The smooth surfaces, making my fingers want to touch more.

"Do you know every gun in here?" I nodded. I knew each and every one of them. I started naming all of them to him.

The beautiful rose of each gun. All engraved on each gun, showing that it was theirs.

I looked back at Oikawa. "Which gun can I get?" He shrugged. "Get whatever you want. Or whatever you can carry." The way he said this made me mad. He said it as if I couldn't shoot one of these and land it straight in between his eyebrows. But it didn't bother me as much.

I grabbed two handguns. The beautiful revolvers, these looked nothing like the bosses but were still beautiful, these were the ones Bokuto has. I grabbed one and a pistol. The famous AK 47, I had to have this one. Machine guns were a little too hard on me. But they were also magnificent, I wanted to take these all for myself.

"Can I change? I don't even have a garter." I quickly took a knife. Spinning it around. It had been years since I last had a knife-like these. They also engraved these with the same rose, the only difference was that the knife actually had a rose, unlike the guns. I had the AK hanging on my side, while the two pistols were in my pocket. And I had the knife in the other.

"Isn't that a little heavy?" He asked mockingly. I shrugged it off, not answering him.

I had already memorized the way to my room. Every turn we took, how long we walked, I had memorized it all.

It wasn't such big trouble getting there. Once I opened the door, a young lady was there folding clothes.

Once she saw me, she dropped the clothes and put her hands up, a very terrified look on her face. She works in a place of men in the mafia and she fears a girl with a gun?

Yet, seeing a girl you've never seen before with a gun and a knife makes you think things.

I quickly and carefully put the gun down. Running over to her and apologizing.

"Sorry, I just came here to change. I'm not going to shoot or hurt you. I'll do the rest. Thank you." She frantically nodded her head and walked out.

I looked at the clothes she had left. These all looked my size. Bokuto must have told them my size or something. Most of them were plain white button-ups and some black pants, and they also left me pairs of shoes. Everything looked expensive.

I quickly started changing. I put on the shirt but didn't button it all the way up because it was a bit tight. The sleeves were also a bit tight around my wrist, so I unbuttoned that too, and rolled it up. The pants were a bit big around the waist, but everything else felt fine. There weren't many shoes to pick from. There were shoes like Bokuto's in my size, different colored high heels, slippers, sandals, and boots. None other than the shoes Bokuto wore were fit for this.

I looked around the closet and wardrobe for a belt. Luckily, there was a racket full of them. I grabbed one that matched the pants and felt better. I tied my hair up, leaving a few strands out.

I looked around for a holster. But I didn't find any. So, I put the pistol and revolver on my sides. I probably would do nothing drastic today, so I left the knife and the AK in my room.

I headed to find my way outside.

I had no there choice but to work here. Work for the mafia once again, and this time I probably wasn't going to leave any time soon.


	2. II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was back where I belonged. The life I loved such a long time ago. The life of guns and drugs. Maybe it was destined to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were at seaside. The fresh smell of salt in the air. The calming sound of waves crashing on rocks. I missed having my feet in the warm waters of the beaches here in Miami. Having it warm all year round, the beaches were also always warm here.

I had no chance of going any time soon.

I had found the exit of this enormous mansion. I was now at the front of the mansion. Everything here screamed expensive. Upgrading from a little apartment to having a room the size of my apartment just amazed me. All over a minor accident.

I walked down the long stairs, heading for Bokuto. He was sitting by the gate.

The gates a beautiful black color, the part where the gates split was a rose. Maybe his boss had an obsession with roses. The sides of the gate were filled with healthy looking roses. But the roses weren't regular red roses; they were a bright blue.

There were cars parked through the front. An enormous fountain in the middle of everything. The floor was perfectly clean. Not one speck of dirt anywhere. How much does he pay for someone to clean something as big as this.

I turned around to inspect the actual mansion. It looked about 16,000 feet wide. It was something out of this world.

It had about four floors, not counting the attic. It looked long too. This wasn't even counting the actual backyard. Bokuto's boss was richer than he looked.

The entryway was bigger than it seemed, too. Walking to Bokuto was an entire workout.

He was sitting on the brick side, with his hands crossed together. His two guns right at his side. Once he heard me coming, he looked up. All his worries looked gone. He put on his usual big smile and come over to hug me.

"I'm glad you're okay." He sighed. It seemed like a tremendous weight had just been lifted from him. "So work partners now? Who would've known?" I laughed, trying to change the mood a bit. "Your calm." He pointed out. I just shrugged. "It's not a big deal, you know."

"Yea totally y/n. It's not like you work for Miami's greatest mafia." " _Fue un accidente, Bokuto."_ He gave me a pat on the back. I stumbled forward. His force was unnecessary. "Sorry, but your the first woman to ever work here like this." I felt my mouth drop.

_Translation: "It was an accident Bokuto."_

"Well, except the maids, but those don't count. We don't pay attention to them." I sighed in relief, the maids very much count in my book. "Doesn't the boss have someone?" They normally do, it's very uncommon, but it happens. "I guess he just doesn't want to put anyone important to him in danger. It would be his weakness, and no one wants weaknesses." He made a very valid point.

"How do you get this job?" Bokuto chuckled. He sat back down and looked up at me. "We knew each other from high school. I moved here with him after I finished high school. Then I met you when I went to college." "So he didn't go to college?" Clearly, he didn't, or he just went to another school. "He studied on his own, the boss is pretty smart. Smarter than I'll ever be for sure." We both laughed.

"What about the brunette? He's his underhand, isn't he?" Bokuto looked at me with a surprised expression. "What did you do before I met you?" There was a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Nothing really, it's pretty obvious how close they are." Luckily, Bokuto wasn't the brightest and was very easy to convince.

He got up from where he was sitting. He walked up to me with a menacing look. Something I have never seen from him. He bent down to eye level. We made eye contact. His eyes with killing intent. I stepped back; I knew those eyes all too well.

He put a smile on his face and patted me on the head. "Come on, let's go find something to eat. You haven't eaten, have you?"

I shook my head. Now that he mentioned food, my stomach growled. "Don't worry, we'll get something in the kitchen. You must be starving." He mocked. "Shut your fat ass up Bokuto, You always ate the most, and never got fat. _Dios de verdad tiene favoritos_." He laughed. " _Algien esta celosa_ , don't you think you've hated enough on my fat ass?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get food, I'm starving."

_Translation: "God really has favorites." "Someone's jealous."_

We walked up to the stairs, walking towards the main entrance. I had for some reason had come out the side of the mansion.

The actual entrance inside was gorgeous. Two stairwells on each side leading to the second floor. The floor a white marble. There was a breathtaking chandelier hanging from the very top floor.

The fact I got lost when the entrance is built like this is embarrassing. The halls were long, but from this perspective, it looks like the building has no halls.

A man was walking towards us. " _Esta es la nueva guaraespaldas? Bienvenida a la familia._ " He extended his hand. I shook his hand. He had short curly hair. Just like Oikawa, it was hard to take your eyes off such beauty. He was also well dressed. Not with a suit, but still very well dressed. Everything on him didn't look expensive, but when taking a closer look you could tell.

_Translation: "This is the new body guard? Welcome to the family."_

"Akaashi, she could speak English." He nodded his head in understanding. "But either way, welcome." I smiled. He then turned to Bokuto. "Have you seen Kuroo anywhere? I need him to look over some stuff." I didn't know who Kuroo was, so I just looked around. "No idea. Isn't he with the boss?"

There was a double-doored room in the center. On each side, there were hallways that led somewhere. And on the actual sides, there was a room on each.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now. He's a bit heated." I looked at Akaashi, both of them were looking at me. This must mean it's my fault.

"What about Kenma? Where is he at? He must know where Kuroo is." Akaashi sighed. "Kenma is locked in his room. He won't open up. He's the only one I don't have a key for."

"What about Kenma?" We all turned to where the voice came from.

It seemed like this was the Kuroo guy Akaashi wanted. He was buttoning up his jacket. He looked up to reveal an attractive face. He was built like Bokuto. He also looked a bit taller than him. Must be another bodyguard. He was certainly fit for it. But bodyguards never handled paperwork, so he has to work in something else.

"Hey Bokuto." He greeted Bokuto. He then turned towards Akaashi.

Akaashi handed him some papers. He started observing them. He started getting angrier and angrier the more he read. "What the fuck is this!?" He threw the papers on the floor.

Nobody picked them up. "What were they?" Akaashi asked. "Where the fuck has Tsukishima been? The sales are going down. Is Tsukki not back? _Hijo de su reputa madre, quando lo vea lo voy a matar!_ " He aggressively started pointing at Akaashi. He just stood there and took it. Akaashi seemed like an overly nice person. How could he ever be in the mafia.

_ Translation: "Son of a bitch, when I see him I'm going to kill him." _

Kuroo walked off in the direction he came from. Since no one was picking up the papers, I picked it up for them. I slightly looked at the papers.

No wonder why he would be mad. These looked like drug sells. Each drug was drastically going down. They weren't selling, or someone else was making the sales instead of them.

"What places do you guys sell too?" I asked Akaashi. He looked at me confused. "Um, the clubs around here, raids, and to people that ask. Our biggest sales are here in Miami, but we also sell to almost all of Florida." I thought about it.

"Is it all of Florida? Because if it isn't you guys should think of how to make offer it to all of Florida. If it is, then just do it out of Florida, you would make more sells that way. What else do you guys sell?"

They looked surprise, but quickly snapped out of it. "We do other jobs, but that isn't related to this. How do you know so much?" That question caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say.

"I, well... it was just a rational solution. Eventually people here in Florida wont buy as they used to. Someone else could start selling something better. When you have enough product start selling to all of the United. Not just Florida. I would recommend starting now, before you use all your money in production here, and not selling. While doing it now and going slowly place by place, you could have a better solution." Akaashi looked impressed.

I got up and handed him the papers.

"I'll suggest it to Kuroo, see what he thinks. _Ablamos mas tarde._ " I nodded. Once he had left after Kuroo, Bokuto turned towards me. "Your hiding something, aren't you?" A smile on his face. "Arent we all?" I chuckled nervously. "Come on, lets go find something to eat." I happily followed right behind him.

_Translation: "We'll talk later."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Ahora que_? Are we done for the day?" Bokuto laughed at me. "Of course not. The boss is heading out today. Thats where we're going." "Right now!?" I had just eaten and was not in the mood. "No. Later tonight."

_Translation: "What now?"_

We were about to head back outside when Bokutos phone rang.

He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yea?" "Okay, I'll bring her right over." He put his phone away and looked at me.

"Guess what?" "What is it?" He scratched his head, not wanting to tell me. "Won't you spit it out already?" "Well, the boss wants to see you." That was the last thing I wanted to hear. " _Dios mio_ , did he finally decide to kill me?" He just shrugged, that wasn't reassuring at all.

_Translation: "God."_

His work room ended up being on the fourth floor. They had no elevator, which was surprising because it seemed they had everything else.

It was exhausting to walk four flights of stairs. "When was the last time you worked out y/n? You're having a hard time walking up stairs." I wasn't dying, but it was a struggle.

"Its rude to ask a woman if she works out." He laughed at me. The audacity he had to laugh at me. "If you get out of there alive, we're working out, got it? You little stick. You cant be a bodyguard like that." I rolled my eyes, it's been years since I had actually worked out. The only type of exercise I ever did was walking around serving drinks.

After walking for a few minutes, Bokuto stopped in front of a room. He signaled me to open the door. "Your not coming with me?" I felt my voice quiver. He just shrugged with his lips pressed together. "Sorry y/n he didn't call for me."

I headed for the door handle but stopped. "I can't do this!" I cried.

"Come on, it's not that hard. The boss is a pretty friendly person." The amazing reassurance he gives me. "Yea totally, not like he was going to blow my brains in a bar yesterday!" "Y/n you got this! Your tough. Look." He quickly opened the door wide open and walked the other way. Leaving me here with the door wide open.

No escape now. He was going to pay for this later.

I entered the room and stayed close to the door. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" He didn't answer. He was looking out of the window with a cup in hand.

I was standing there waiting for him to say something. The anxiety was killing me. He could easily just whip out his gun and shoot, surely he wasn't known for missing.

He turned to look at me, set down his cup on the desk. He then put a hand out to the chair in front of him. I hurried to the chair. Once I sat down, he stood in front of me. Not saying a word. I just felt the intense feeling of his gaze.

I was sweating in a cold sweat. I couldnt look at him, instead I looked at the ground.

He lifted my chin with a finger. I was looking straight at him now. He bent down, closing the gap between our faces. "Havent you learn its rude to not look someone in the eyes?" I felt his warm breath. Even if he whispered, it was loud and clear in my ears. I tried keeping my composure, trying not to shake as much from the shivers he had sent throughout my spine. I felt the goosebumps crawl up my arms.

He took his finger off my chin and brought his hand to the back of the chair. He was closer than before. Our faces were not even inches apart. I looked into his eyes. They had no killing intent. That calmed me down a bit.

He tilted his head, looking at me up and down. "Who are you?" He whispered slowly. "I'm y/n." I responded. He stood up straight and straightned his jacket. "You know that's not what I mean y/n." At least he wasn't in up in my face anymore. I took a deep breath, trying calming down a bit more. "What do you want to know, sir?" He turned around to grasp his cup and sat in his big leather chair. Putting his feet up on the desk.

"Your past." This was taking a wrong turn.

"I was a regular student. I started working as a waitress in a club to earn money." He chuckled. That scared me even more. "Why would you work if you already had money?" I had a gun, two actually. If only I could just use it on myself.

"Sir, I don't know what your talking about." He shook his cup. The clinking noises from the ice made the silence seem worse. "Y/n I suggest you don't lie to me." He smiled, not in a pleasant smile. "I have no money, which is why I was working at a club as a waitress sir." He put his feet down and leaned forward.

"You've worked in the mafia before. Not just work. But you were the heir of the seat. Why leave and work in a club?" I straightened up. "How did you know that?" I asked calmly. No point in hiding it, no more. "I had my reasons for leaving."

He nodded his head slowly. "We could easily kill each other right now. Once you see I'll pull out my gun, you'll pull yours out, and we would both shoot each other straight through the head." I crossed my legs, leaning on the chair. "Yes, we will. The moment I feel that you'll pull out yours I'll, pull out my own. I suggest not pulling it out unless you want to die."

He crossed his hands together, a smile on his face. "I have nothing to lose if I die. Oikawa would just take over. You gave up a long time ago." I shrugged. "Exactly, I have nothing to lose. We're the same person, we both have nothing to lose. That still doesn't explain how you knew about me." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. That smug look on his face. He would not back down until he knew everything about me.

" _Tengo mis conxiones._ " I'm sure he has his connections. But this was years ago I disappeared off the face of mafia, there's no way anyone knew me. "You seem to know all about me, but I don't know a thing about you."

_Translation: "I have my connections."_

"You don't need to know anything about me. I'm irrelevant to you. But you are a threat to me." I laughed. "I'm a threat to Miami's greatest mafia boss? Thats very much an honor." He got up and walked over to his little bar. "I'm not afraid of you, your just a threat to my business." He grabbed a bottle and poured the caramel colored rum. He took a drink out of it and walked back towards me. Putting it right in front of me.

"No, thank you." He laughed, pushing it towards me again. He wasn't the type to take no as an answer. "How long have you been clean?" I looked up at him, he was leaning on the desk right in front of me. "Eight years." He laughed mockingly.

"Everyone thought you died. Your father controlled most of central America, and when he died you were going to take over. Yet you disappeared off the face of the Earth. _Quien hubiera sabido que estabas en Miami todo este tiempo._ I recognized your face yesterday. Thats why I took you in."

_Translation: "Who would've known that you were in Miami all this time."_

After so many years of drilling my brain of how disgusting alcohol was, I couldn't resist it being right in front of me. I took the cup and chugged it down. "What weak stuff you have." He chuckled in disbelievement. "But it satisfies your needs, doesn't it?" I waved the cup towards him. "Don't think just because I made myself known to you means im going to tell everyone."

"Theres no need for that. I just need you by my side." He had threatened to kill me twice already, and this is what he comes up with?

I stood up, taking a few steps towards him. I put one leg in between his, pulling his tie towards me. We were a breath away. "Don't think just because you know who I am, and that I work for you that I'm going to let myself be controlled by you. Because I'm not." "The great Diabla is back." He whispered while putting on a great big smirk.

I licked my lips. "You bet she is. Everyone better get ready."

I let go of him and walked out of the room. Once I had closed the door, I couldn't stop shaking. My entire body was shaking. I was scared, and for no reason at all. Yet, if he announced to the entire world that I was back in business, everyone is going to come for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your dead next time you pull some bullshit like that." I punched Bokuto. "Who was too scared to go in. Be grateful you even came out alive." In reality, if he tried, both of us would've been dead.

"That's no excuse! I was scared!" We were both siting on the long dining table. No one ever ate here. Here everyone seems close. Back when I was boss, everything was strictly in hierarchy. Must be nice being in a mafia as friends.

"Scared of what? _Miedosa_." I threw a small piece of fish at him. The door suddenly flew open. A very tall blond came in. He seemed furious. Something I didn't want to deal with.

_Translation: "Scardy cat."_

"Where is Kuroo at!? He just threatened me, something about killing me? I don't really care about that, but I need the key to Kenma's room." Bokuto put his fork down. "Why do you want Kenma?"

He slammed his hands on the table. Blond really needs some anger management classes. "When are the others coming back?" Bokuto just shrugged and went back to his food. "Your fucking useless." Bokuto didn't give it a second thought.

"Who's the blond?" Bokuto was just picking at his food. Maybe it got to his head. "That's Tsukishima. Number one, asshole. But anyway, you want to go down to the pool? We still got a few hours before we have to go." I was between confused and annoyed. "Why do you have a pool when you live by the beach?" He just shrugged with his hands.

I agreed anyway. I got up from the table and headed to my room so I could change.

After five minutes or so, I finally found my room. I had time to look through the clothes I didn't look through.

Other than the work clothes, I had ball gowns, mini skirts, shorts, tops, swimsuits, lingerie, some other clothes. I put on a red swimsuit. Once I had it on, I put on the white shirt, I just had over it ,leaving it open, and some shorts over the bottom. I put on the sandals and walked outside.

He said to meet up at the dining room, so I headed over there.

I opened the door, hoping to find Bokuto there waiting for me. Instead, I found the boss and Oikawa eating. Just my luck.

They both looked surprised finding me like this. "Your working with a swimsuit on?" Oikawa looked at me up and down. The boss just smirked and got back to his food. Every time he took a bite, he would look at me again. "I'm going swimming with Bokuto." I was telling my two bosses that I was going swimming instead of working. Ironic.

"So what are you doing here?" Oikawa was still staring me down.

The boss had his head leaned on his hand, the fork right beside his ear. He was still smiling.

Bokuto entered through the side door. He was pulling the strings on his shorts, and he was completely shirtless. If I had a body like that, I would always be shirtless. "Oh, hey boss!" He waved at both of them, they nodded their heads in response.

Bokuto tilted his head, signaling it was time for us to leave. I followed right behind him. "Why were you standing there awkwardly?" I bumped into him. "Whatever Bokuto, it's your fault." He laughed. "How is it my fault?" I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I would be. But it still made me feel uncomfortable. "I just want a nice dip. That's all I'm asking for." "Then lets hurry."

We burst through the door that led us to the backyard. I was right; the backyard was even bigger. I didn't deal on it too much, the enormous pool was what had my attention. It looked deep. This type of pool wasn't made for kids. Anyone could easily drown here.

Bokuto just jumped into the pool with no hesitation. I headed over to one chair and took off my shirt. I started taking off my shorts as well. I headed over to the pool and sat on the edge to get my feet wet.

"Stop being boring y/n. Get in!" I shook my head, I always went in slowly, no matter how warm the water was. "Dios mio." Bokuto started getting out. I quickly took my feet out and tried to get up, but it was too late. I felt his hands on my waist, I wasn't touching the floor anymore. I felt myself falling and covered my nose because getting water in my nose was a pain.

I felt the water surround me. I stayed in this comfort for a while before heading back up to the surface. I pulled my hair back, getting it out of my face. Once I opened my eyes, I saw the boss coming down.

He had black shorts on, a robe covering absolutely nothing, sunglasses, and a bottle of what looked like Bacardi. Oikawa, Kuroo, and Akaashi were following right behind him. None of them wearing shorts. These were the times when you want to feel invisible.

"You guys mind if we join?" The boss put his bottle down. He had no reason to ask, he was the literal owner of this place. "Jump right in." The boss took off his robe and sunglasses, throwing them on the nearest chair. He dived right in. Everyone else doing the same.

Bokuto started messing around with Kuroo, splashing water at each other. Akaashi and Oikawa were talking by themselves. I looked around to see where the boss was. But I couldn't see him.

"Boo." I flinched. His whisper sent goosebumps down my neck. He laughed at me. "Are you planning to tell the whole world about me?" "Now why would I do that? Why would I want people going after my precious diamond?" I scoffed at the thought. "You know exactly who I am. You dont own me."

"I do now. You work for me now." He was a little too close to me now. "I'm the great Diabla, Mr. Boss. I have way more knowledge in killing than you do." He moved to my ear. But he wasn't saying nothing. Instead, he kissed my neck. "You'll be my great diabla soon." He whispered into my ear. This brought no reaction to me.

"Its Iwazumi, by the way. We're partners now. You don't need to call me boss." He swam away to the others. I stayed there thinking of what he said. He made a few points, but I would not be his. He could count on that.

Just like he said. The Great Diabla is back. And this time I'll let it be known to the whole world.


End file.
